


Baggins' Chocolates, Restaurant and Cafe'

by Bead



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From cup-of-hot-coffee's Tumblr AU suggestion list:  Jobs, General "Why does this cost ten dollars it is an OUTRAGE" AU"</p><p>Baggins' Chocolates is based on<a href="http://www.burdickchocolate.com"></a> Burdick's Chocolates in Walpole, N.H., which, omg.  If you have a chance, <i>go</i></p><p>DRAT THIS GOT POSTED TWICE.  SEE <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4944076">HERE</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggins' Chocolates, Restaurant and Cafe'

DRAT THIS GOT POSTED TWICE. SEE [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4944076).


End file.
